I Love You
by Miss Basset
Summary: An alternate scene in Shawn Takes a Shot in the Dark where Shawn calls Lassiter instead of Juliet. Not so one-sided Shassie


**Title:** I Love You

**Author:** Basset

**Rating:** K+

**Pairings:** not so one-sided Shassie

**Warnings: **Um... non really, except for Shassie, so if you don't like it, don't read. Oh, Lassie swears a bit cuz he's upset and tired and really wants to get shot of Henry, but I don't even know if that needs to go into the warning.

**Summary:** An alternate scene in Shawn Takes a Shot in the Dark where Shawn calls Lassiter instead of Juliet. Not so one-sided Shassie

**Author's Note:** This Christmas break I got my cousins hooked on Psych, and the day before we left I saw my cousin and my little sister watching Shawn Takes a Shot in the Dark. The only part I saw was the phone conversation between Shawn and Jules, and since I absolutely love Shassie I began to wonder what would happen if Shawn had called Lassie instead, so this came about.  
It might get a bit confusing, so during the phone conversation, Shawn is bolded.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Psych or any of it's characters.

* * *

Carlton Lassiter was in a bad mood. A very very VERY bad mood. Because of Spencer's stupid ideas and his inability to foresee danger he was now walking along a dirt (or maybe not dirt, but it may as well have been) road in the middle of nowhere. And as if his situation wasn't bad enough, he was paired with the 'supercop' Henry Spencer who seemed to be impervious to exhaustion. Lassiter still thought the older man was on steroids, but bringing that subject up again probably wouldn't help any.

It seemed as if Spencer had just disappeared, and there wasn't any place that the fake psychic could have hid. Well, none except for that gas station, but that man had cooperated and seemed nice enough, so the young man couldn't be there.

Hearing his cell phone ring the Head Detective for the SPBD sighed and pulled the phone out, not bothering to look at the caller I.D. It would probably be O'Hara anyway, asking if they had found anything on Spencer.

"Carlton Lassiter here." he said, glancing over at the elder Spencer. The old man was still going strong, and wasn't showing any signs of stopping. What was he on?

**"This call is to say goodbye." **

Lassiter jumped as he heard Spencer's voice. "Spencer, what the hell do you think your doing? Are you out of your damn mind? Do you know how worried Guster and O'Hara and your father are? Hell, I'm even a little worried. Where are you?"

At the mention of his son the elder Spencer rushed over and motioned for the phone. Putting a finger to his lips Lassiter shushed the other man and turned back to his phone.

**"Don't . . . don't ask me any questions because I can't say anything else. If you care about me you'll understand."**

If he cared about him... what? Confused, Lassiter opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Spencer starting to talk again.

**"I'm not going to be able to have much of a future anymore, but back at where we were, I'll be there, okay?"**

Something was seriously wrong with the psychic, or fake psychic, maybe he was the one on drugs, not his father. "Why would I care if you don't have a future? And what the hell do you mean go back? We have no history! And like I'd ever consider being with someone like you." the detective was yelling into the phone now, completely ignoring the look on Henry's face that was a mix of shock and confusion.

It didn't occur to Lassiter that he was getting way to worked up about Spencer's comments, making it seem like he probably would consider being with someone like Spencer.

**"The wind chimes that I got you for your birthday, every time you hear them from now on, that'll be me."**

"Wait, wind chimes? What have those people drugged you up with Spencer? You're making no sense, you never gave me anything but that damn snow globe that I threw away the first minute I could. But anyway, just keep talking so we can have someone trace your call. Don't you dare hang up, your dad will kill me if I let you go."

Lassiter motioned for Henry to call the police station and have them start tracing Shawn's cellphone. He was not going to loose Spencer when he was this close to finding the young man. And he also didn't want the former cop to become even angrier or worried or agitated, or however Henry was feeling.

**"Listen before I go I have to say one more thing . . . "**

"No, stay on, don't hang up, they almost have your phone traced, just a few more seconds Spencer." Running a hand through his hair Lassiter let out a long sigh. Hopefully Spencer would stay on a little longer.

**"I . . . I need you to know that I love you."**

Well, Lassiter hadn't been expecting that. Spencer loved him? That wasn't possible, wasn't he already dating someone, that Abigail chick? Plus, why would the fake psychic love him? And why wasn't Lassiter completely disgusted by the fact that Spencer had just said 'I love you'? Lassiter hated Shawn, he always had and he always would. Well, maybe not hate, it had turned into something more like annoyance over the years, but still, why was there a warm feeling in his chest now? Lassiter was so deep in thought he wasn't aware that his mouth was moving, replying to Spencer, or Shawn, or whatever he should call him.

"Shawn, I know this is hard to believe, but I think I might just-" He was cut off as Shawn uttered two words, just two little words.

**"Goodbye, Abigail."**

Lassiter stood still, mouth hanging open. Shawn, no, not Shawn anymore, Spencer hadn't been talking to him, he had dialed the wrong number. He had meant every single thing for his girlfriend Abigail. Never in his life had Lassiter wanted to either curl up in a ball or shoot something as much as he did at that moment. Slowly shutting his phone, the detective turned to continue walking, forgetting that Henry was still with him.

"It wasn't long enough for them to trace the call. Lassiter, what did Shawn say?" the elder Spencer said, running to catch up with the lanky cop.

"Oh, Spencer? He... he wasn't making any sense. Spencer was talking nonsense about going back and wind chimes." Lassiter ran a hand over his face and sighed. How could he be so stupid as to think that the fake psychic had any feelings for him? And why the hell did he think he had feelings for the man?

"Wind chimes? Going back? The gas stations!" Henry said, quickly turning around and starting to job off in the direction they had come from. "Hurry up Lassiter, or do I need to carry you?" he asked from over his shoulder.

**

* * *

**It had been a week since Shawn's kidnapping, and he still felt lousy. Life with a cast/sling/whatever it was sucked, and the only thing the fake psychic wanted to do was rip the thing off him. He wasn't even sure why he needed a sling in the first place, since his shoulder was shot, not his arm. But Shawn hadn't stuck around in the hospital to ask questions.

Currently he and Gus were walking back to the Psych office from Jamba Juice and they were enjoying a companionable silence, something that happened rarely with Shawn. But like all things, the silence didn't last very long.

"I had to tell Lassie I loved him." he blurted out as Gus took a sip of his smoothie.

It took a moment for the information to make it into the pharmaceutical sales rep's brain, but after a few seconds Gus spit out a mouthful of his Blueberry Bliss smoothie. "What? That's... that's wrong on so many levels Shawn."

Shrugging Shawn took a sip of his pineapple smoothie before adding, "And I think he almost said it back to me."

That news really shocked Gus. "Wait, we're talking about the same Lassiter, right? Doesn't think your psychic, wants to see us both in jail, was married to a woman, works for the SBPD? That's just..." the African-American man shuddered before making a disgusted noise in his throat.

"What? Don't be a judgmental hillbilly Gus, Carly-town is our friend, and we need to support him. Plus, he isn't that bad looking. Have you seen his eyes? They're like... little frozen pools of a pretty blue color that I can't describe. And have you seen how sexy he looks in his suits? Or how hot he is when shooting a gun?"

Gus just stared at his best friend, not sure what to say. "Shawn, you do know that you sound completely insane right now, saying that Carlton Lassiter, Head Detective for the SBPD, a man, is hot? And you better not let Abigail hear you say stuff like that."

"Dude, Abigail totally agrees, she thinks Lassie is a whole bucket of hot sauce too. I bet she'd date him if she could." Shawn replied, flashing a smile at Gus.

Shaking his head Gus sighed. "No, she didn't Shawn."

"Oh yes she did Gus, I have it on camera and all." the fake psychic said, grabbing his friend's smoothie and taking a sip.

"Shut up Shawn, Lassiter is totally not your or Abigail's type." the darker of the two said, snatching his drink back and glaring at Shawn.

Shawn just shrugged and took another sip of his smoothie. "Let's just agree to disagree." He had just finished his smoothie when his phone started to ring. "Hm... I wonder who that could be." the Head Psychic for the Santa Barbra muttered as he pulled his phone out.

"Oh, Gus, it's for you." Shawn said after one look at the caller I.D., handing the iPhone to his best friend. "But tell her you're busy and about to go on a hot date with a head detective who's a dude and eat some cheesecake."

* * *

So, there it is, I hope it's good and not totally suckish.

Please review/favorite or, like Gus, you shall become a judgmental hillbilly.


End file.
